Stuck on Repeat
by wilsonlva
Summary: Based on the convo that Will and Sonny had about a song that was on the mp3 player that Sonny order for Will on Valentines Day. My version of what could have transpired


It was a late autumn friday, and Will had been in classes all day long. He had one thing on his mind and that was seeing his boyfriend. His-Sonny. Whom he knew had been up since the crack of dawn, he left in a hurry-because they had been up late the night before, cramming for a test in a class they decided to take together. He knew that Sonny would have a full day-a couple of hours at the coffee-house, then classes-until 3, then back to the coffee-house until 7pm. They wouldn't see each other all day, unless Will went to the coffee-house, which he usually did to study.

He walked threw the door and right away he'd wished he hadn't. The place was a mad house and Sonny looked like he was about to drop at any moment. He felt bad-by the way Sonny looked, someone didnt' show up for a shift again or something went wrong today. He went to "his booth" and sat, getting out a book and tried to concentrate on it.

Sonny stopped for one moment, smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

Sonny: It's nice of you to come by, but I really don't think I'll have time for any kind of break. We have been busy since we opened this morning. Some kind of convention in town.

Will: You've been at this almost all day. Did you go to class today?

Sonny: I was late for my finance class, but I did make it to my business ownership class.

Will: So how much longer are you going to be?

Sonny: Hon-I honestly don't know. It's probably not worth it for you to wait for me. See you later, my place?

Sonny hands him his house key and tell's him to go back and wait for him there. Will reluctantly agrees and tells him he'll see him later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Sonny's place, Will finishes up his studying-not wanting any distractions when Sonny comes home. He places his phone on the desk, knowing Sonny will call just before he gets there, to be let in. Will decides to make some dinner for them and clean up after himself.

An hour later, he has cooked up a pasta dish, his Mom had taught him-and it looked pretty good too. He had straightened up the place and waits for Sonny to arrive home. Right on que, Sonny texts him that he is around the corner and to please unlock the door. Will smiles, and does just that. When Sonny arrives, he is pleasantly surprised that the place was very tidy and something smelled killer. He was starving, and would have just eaten a frozen pizza, but, whatever Will had, was going to be far better.

Sonny: That smells to die for, what did you make?

Will: A pasta dish my Mom makes for by brother and sisters, it is the only one they all agree on.

Sonny: Do you mind if I grab a quick shower?

Will: Not at all, I need to finish dinner and the last of this homework.

Sonny: Sounds good. I'll make it fast. I'm starving.

Sonny rushes into the bathroom and Will blushes at the thought of the things running in his head, with Sonny naked in the very next room. He has dinner ready when, Sonny emerges from the bathroom, in a towel. Will keeps his cool-there will be plenty of time for that, later. Eat first, we need our energy-he smiled to himself.

Sonny: May I ask what that smile is about?

Will: Nothing, thinking to myself, that's all.

Sonny finishes getting dressed and grabs his mail and turns on his MP3 dock and starts it up. He and Will like mostly the same music, so there is never a problem on what they listen too. Today he had in a mix of some music his older brother had sent him-some 80's hair bands, that Sonny was getting into.

They enjoy the dinner Will made and talk a little about their day. Will offers to leave, because he can tell that Sonny is very tired, but Sonny says, that he wants Will to stay put.

About an hour later they are goofing around a bit, with the video games, and just talking, when Will stops and eyes Sonny.

Sonny: What?

Will gives him the sexy eyebrows and Sonny smiles.

Sonny: You now this is probably the longest we've been in this apartment, without going there first.

Will: I wanted to make sure you were well taken care of first, before I took advantage of your body.

Sonny: Is that so, well-thank you.

They start kissing, and undressing each other. At some point of the undressing, someones shoe is tossed and hits the stereo, making it repeat a song for the duration of the love-making.

**"You're So Beautiful"**

**You say all I do is think about you That's right, you're the only thing that's on my mind Your light, won't you let it shine on me, yeah All night, hold me tight and don't let go 'Cause I can't help myself, you know **  
**It's okay, all right, all good, all right I know what I got, I know that it's hot And you're what I want You're so beautiful It's okay, all right, all good, all right One thing on my mind I'm so in love and so alive You're so beautiful Yeah, an angel from the sky The sparkle in my eye I can't believe you're mine Na na na na naaah, na na na naaaah **  
**Sometimes, I slip and slide through my emotions So high, take me up and spin me 'round 'Cause I don't wanna come back down **  
**It's okay, all right, all good, all right I know what I got, I know that it's hot And you're what I want You're so beautiful It's okay, all right, all good, all right One thing on my mind I'm so in love and so alive You're so beautiful Yeah, an angel from the sky The sparkle in my eye I can't believe you're mine Na na na na naaah, na na na naaaah **  
**It's okay, it's all right You're so beautiful, so beautiful **  
**I can't believe you're mine An angel from the sky The sparkle in my eye Just barely in time Na na na na naaah, na na na naaaah **  
**It's okay, all right, all good, all right I know what I got, I know that it's hot And you're what I want You're so beautiful It's okay, all right, all good, all right One thing on my mind I'm so in love and so alive You're so beautiful It's okay, all right, all good, all right You're under my skin My head's in a spin Again and again You're so beautiful It's okay, all right, all good, all right I look in your eyes I'm so in love and so alive You're so beautiful It's okay, it's all right, it's all good, it's all right You're so beautiful It's okay, it's all right, it's all good, it's all right You're so beautiful**

Will was trying to gain the upper hand, but Sonny-was totally focused now that he had time to relax, he crawled up the end of the bed toward the top, and he gave Will a wicked expression. He had that look in his eye, and Will knew exactly what was on Sonny's mind. Will slid himself down and settled in-Sonny finished crawling up, and he kissed Will, very passionately. Then, when Will started to get into it, Sonny stopped, and crawled down, kissing Will's body as he made his way-to home. Sonny was happy Will had changed out of what he was wearing earlier and was in sweats. He pulled on the drawstring, making it easy to pull them down, which he did, as well has Will's boxers, allowing his hardness to escape from within the confines it had been captured in. Sonny eyes it only for a moment, then got to working on him. The started out slowly, working from the top down. A couple swirls of the tongue around the head, then down his length, and back up again. He started getting the rhythm just right, in beat with the song-which he realized was on repeat now-but he didn't care, he had a job to do and he was enjoying himself far too much. He continues teasing Will for a few moments...

Will: Sonny-damn it-please.

Sonny:(peaking up at Will, through thick lashes) All things in due time, I'm having fun. (then heads back for more)

Will: Not a good time for fun-please...

Sonny smiled at him. He continued to tease him for a few more moments, then he takes the entire thing into him mouth, like he had done a few times before. He had a good pace going, and he started to deep throat him-which he is pretty good at, Will thinks as he is being bombarded with multiple sensations all at once.

A few moments later, Sonny has to hold Will's hips in place as he is trying to finish him off. He can tell when he is always at his peak and he is enjoying the display that Will is giving him, its turning him on just watching this.

Will: Back off-I can't handle...

Sonny smiles as Will-explodes-literally. Will is lying on his back, breathing hard, trying to control the convulsions that are racking his body.

Will: What in the hell was that? You...I have...um..never-

Sonny: That good?

Will: Yes-do you realize that the same song has played for the last 30 minutes?

Sonny: No-but when you are other wise occupied (he says smiling)

Will: Well, I won't be able to hear that song-ever again and not think about what you just did to me.

Sonny: I never want to forget anything I ever do to you.

Will: I won't-so how about I return the favor?

Sonny: I thought you'd never ask.

.


End file.
